


The chill white diamond

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), White diamond is a cool grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Not my idea , credit goes to birdillelle who owns the chill white diamond and the blind mute white pearl.Please follow birdillelle and thegreatclodauthority on tumblr





	The chill white diamond

Location homeworld  
(Slam , white diamond and her loyal blind mute white pearl walked through the room )

Hey guys I’m back from harvesting planets.

(Yellow Diamond is shouting and blue diamond is crying on the floor and pink is dead )

I CAN’T LEAVE YOU BRATS ALONE FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE.

(White diamond looks at blue pearl)  
Hey what the fuck happened?

(Looking at the report)  
(Gem war, pink diamond died , yellow diamond did it)

( white diamond looking at yellow diamond)  
YOUR FUCKING GROUNDED!!!!!!

(White pearl holding up a timeout sign)

Go to tumblr to read the rest.


End file.
